


In Which Myrtle Is Mischievous and Friends with Draco

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Harry has a worrying conversation with Myrtle about Draco.





	In Which Myrtle Is Mischievous and Friends with Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been thinking way too much about Myrtle and Draco's friendship. So like, what if Draco spoke with her about his feelings for Harry and she interveined. This is what turned out of that.   
> It was supposed to be funny but it turned out sad way too quickly but i kinda liked it that way so here it is.   
> Basically, just a little headcanon about it.

Okay but, we all know Draco used to talk with Myrtle in sixth year when he had “The task”   
And we also know Myrtle became friends with Draco. Like, she actually cared about him  
So, what if, what if!!! One day, Harry is walking down a hallway in his 8th year and he hears a familiar laugh.  
But he gets weirded out because he’s nowhere near that bathroom.  
And he turns around and she actually is there.   
Myrtle went out of her bathroom to look for Harry and talk to him.  
“You haven’t come see me Harry” she says flirty as always floating around him.   
And awkward-as-always-Potter trips over his own feet and tries to pretend by leaning in the wall as he says “Myrtle! Yes! It’s been a long time… how have you been?”  
Of course, her answer is “dead” but in a second her face changes. “he was right” she says giggling.  
Recently discovered bisexual Harry is intrigued in a second by Myrtle’s mystery “he? Right?”  
“He told me you, quoting, Bloody Potter had become Sex in legs.”  
“Bloody Potter? Wait, do you mean Malfoy?”  
“Interested, are we? Not that I can blame you, the snakie is very intriguing”  
“Snakie? Myrtle, are you friends with Malfoy?”  
“He’s the only one who hasn’t just used me and ditched me as you all have.” Bitterly she retorts “he still comes, you know?”  
“I had no idea you even knew Malfoy”  
“Well yes, I found him crying once some three years ago and he started telling me about his odious task. Apparently, he couldn’t tell nobody, and well, I was no-body” she laughed.  
He laughed grimly.  
“Do you hate him Harry?” she says out of nowhere some seconds after “He thinks you hate him. He thinks he deserves for you to hate him, even as I told him he doesn’t deserve to be hated”  
“He doesn… Myrtle, he killed people, muggleborns, like you.”  
“HE NEVER KILLED ANYONE, ever! Do you really, any of you, have an idea what he went through.” Harry sees her figure, Merlin knows how, tense.  
“Well, no, Myrtle, but… I mean, we all had it rough, and we still chose the right side”   
“Right side, of course. Harry, how’s your mom?”   
“My mother was killed by Voldemort Myrtle, when I was a baby” he looks down, a pang of pain running through him still.  
“You lost a lot too, then? Well, if you could have protected her, when he killed her, would you?”  
“What kind of question is that? Of course!”  
“And what do you think he would do? Draco, I mean. You know He had his mom, right?”  
Harry stays silent.   
“Did you really think he wanted to hurt people just for fun? Really hurting? Do you hate him Harry?”  
“I don’t hate him.”  
“He still comes, you know, and it isn’t because he likes talking with a ghost. It’s because, again, he can talk to nobody. But this time is different, nobody wants to talk to him.”   
“What do you mean? I’m lost with this body-less jokes” Harry obliviously asks.  
“I mean I’m his only friend, Harry. The girl who used to haunt him is nowhere to be seen, he told me his body wards didn’t come back to school neither. He’s all on his own. And he’s completely lost.”  
“We all have it rough”  
Myrtle looks at the bags under Harry’s eyes, “What did you see, Harry?”  
“Come again?”  
“In the war, you’ve seen death before, pain; did you see broken souls and loss?”  
No words.  
“But you probably also saw love, your friends are together now, aren’t they? The read-head and the brushy girl”  
“Yes...” he answers hesitatingly.  
“You probably also saw hope, and birth and loyalty. You probably saw loved ones die, but you know they died to protect you, to give you time, to fight for what they believed in.”  
“Where are you…?”  
“He saw death, and pain, and torture, and power and hate, he saw that every single day. But he only saw hope, in you.”  
“Me?”  
“I like him for you, Harry. I don’t know how I came to that conclusion, no, I do know. Because even as he thought you were the only one who could save him, he saved himself. But now he can’t escape himself”  
“He... he wanted me to save him? From what?”  
“I was there, that day, in the mirror. The day you marked him. That’s when he knew you wouldn’t save him. You disappointed me Harry”  
“Disappointed… Myrtle, what are you talking about?”  
“I like Draco. He’s real, he’s clear, he’s broken… like me. But I’m still not sure if I like you for him.”  
“for him?”  
“He has lost the hope that you would save him, and I’ve seen you Harry. You can’t save him. There’s no beast to kill. And still, he talks about you all the time even if he deserves so much more.”  
Harry nearly thinks he’s getting what Myrtle means. But he still can’t be quite sure “Myrtle, is Draco in love with me?”  
“Are you in love with him? You do seem to follow him a lot. I’ve seen you stop others from harassing him, even your red-head. That at least you can do. After what you provoked on him.”  
“What I? I didn’t do anything Myrtle.”  
“And that’s an action on itself Harry. You saved everybody else. You devoted yourself to save everybody, everybody but the one who loved you the most.”  
And then it clicks, and he runs.   
He runs through a maze of hallways until the realization that he’s going nowhere washes over him.   
Then —finally — an idea comes: The Map.   
“Solemnly swear... yeah yeah not good...”  
His eyes find that spot nearly by nature.   
Astronomy.. SHIT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER   
And he runs once more.   
He can’t be late, not this time.   
He needs to save him.   
He ought to. He can’t fail this time.   
Bollocks! Why the astronomy tower.   
No, no, no, NO! NO! please Draco no!   
When he arrives he can’t see the snake.  
SHIT NO, PLEASE NO DRACO.   
He once more runs awkwardly to the border, wand in hand to try to do something.   
“The bloody hell is wrong with you Potter?!” Says the ferret curled up in a ball against the opposite wall.   
And Harry runs one last time to clash with him. He’s crying now.   
He buries his face against Draco’s scarf, drowning in his smell, cold as dead.  
“Are you sniffing me, Potter?!”   
“Can you shut up for a second! I thought I’d lost you. Oh my god Draco, I thought I had lost you.” His face covered in tears now damping Draco’s jaw a little.   
And the man still doesn’t know what’s going on. Not like he’s going to intervene. His arms somehow find their way around Potter’s shoulders  
“Did you just call me Draco?”


End file.
